


As the World Caves In

by x_skyfire_x



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_skyfire_x/pseuds/x_skyfire_x
Summary: Sam is left in charge of planning the funeral.There was a time that Wilbur would have planned it.There was a time Phil would have planned it. Maybe even Technoblade would have stepped up.But that time was no longer.-----------------------------SPOILERS FOR 01/03/2021 OF THE DREAM SMP!Title inspired by 'As the World Caves In' by Matt Maltese!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	As the World Caves In

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, major spoilers for March 1st, 2021 of the Dream SMP. If you're all caught up, feel free to proceed!
> 
> TW for main character death, mention of funerals and minor depictions of depression.
> 
> I'm thinking of making a sequel to this (despite it being so short) covering Ghostinnit and Tubbo but I want to see how this goes over first! Let me know if you like it :DD

Sam is left in charge of planning the funeral.

There was a time that Wilbur would have planned it.

There was a time Phil would have planned it. Maybe even Technoblade would have stepped up. 

For the sake of his son. For the sake of their little brother.

Hell, there was a time Tubbo would have planned it.

Not that he could blame the kid. Once his stay with denial was over, he could barely make out a cohesive sentence without breaking down into choked sobs and painful-sounding hiccupping.

So, Sam, the man who prided himself on trying to piece the broken teen back together, the one who let him die, planned Tommy’s funeral.

He plans it himself, refusing help from anyone and everyone.

He’s almost tempted to just hide in his house, sitting with Fran and pretending none of this ever happened. Maybe he’d lie about the date and never have to see the looks on everyone’s faces.

But he wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t take away the one thing they had, the one thing giving them some sort of closure.

He’s intent on not asking anyone for help. Though if he reluctantly let Ranboo put together the bouquets, he’d never admit to it.

They bury Tommy on March fifth. Five days after his death.

Five days after what should have never taken place. Five days after what he could have prevented. 

That one thought plagues his mind. Like a broken record.

Like one of Tommy’s discs, littered with scratches and cracks. Lost to time. Their legacy gone with him.

So much gone with him.

Wilbur’s unfinished symphony, truly forever unfinished. L’manburg died with Tommy.

The discs died with Tommy.

A part of Sam died with Tommy.

But none of that mattered.

Because on the day of the funeral, looking out into the crowd of people, he saw the true casualty of Tommy’s death.

Tubbo had died with Tommy. 

His hope, his drive, his motivation. His everything. 

It all came back to Tommy, didn’t it?

And now he was gone.

So what was all of this for?

The entire SMP mourned that night.


End file.
